This invention relates to a siding installation tool, and more particularly to such a tool which is designed to hold a flexible corner post while the post is being secured to the building.
Siding a building with flexible vinyl siding is a highly competitive business in which the reputation of an installation contractor is often governed by the appearance of the work and by the cost of the installation. Vinyl siding is flexible and subject to twisting forces which make handling of lengthy sections by a single worker difficult and time-consuming.
Horizontal vinyl siding is secured to a building through the use of vertical corner posts which are constructed and arranged so as to hold and cover the ends of the horizontal clapboards. The appearance of the job requires that the corner posts by truly vertical before the horizontal clapboards are inserted into the slots which are formed in the corner posts. The expense of labor is such that the use of more than a single worker to install a corner post significantly reduces the profitability of a contractor. However, the flexibility of a vinyl corner post is such that two workers are often needed to ensure that the corner post is installed true and square.